divtenterafandomcom-20200213-history
Light Style/ Phoenix Blade
The Phoenix Blade discipline was one of the last styles developed among the nine Blade Styles. It is a complicated but varied style known for its powerful counterattacks. It is one of the most difficult sword styles to master as it typically requires experience in combat along with a good amount of dexterity to use properly. Development and Strategy The Phoenix Blade was originally developed as "The Light Style" thousands of years ago in Grand Herand. It was granted the name Light Style because it was commonly observed that a user of this style could turn a bad situation around into a victory, much how Light magic could cure wounds and enable warriors to fight with full strength again. When the names of the styles were changed, it was given the title Phoenix Blade for a similar reason, the seemingly defeated could rise from the ashes and still take victory. The Phoenix Blade style was developed to quickly and effectively deal with armed opponents. During its conception, armed combat had become rather common and it wasn't uncommon for fights to be dragged out for long periods of time. The style was designed to attack while deflecting blows at the same time, greatly speeding up fights. This style was generally only taught to highly skilled sword users, as it is very dangerous to those that aren't experienced in combat. The strategy of Phoenix Blade is to press the attack while countering whatever attack is thrown your way in the process. Flourishes are sometimes used to mislead the opponent, but the attacks are generally kept swift. Slashes, stabs, and occasionally striking with the flat side of the blade are mixed considerably to deal with the various obstacles the attacker might be presented with. Though parries are more often used in the Phoenix Blade style, practitioners make use of evasive manuevers as well if an opening is presented. While it is sometimes thought Phoenix Blade is the ultimate style of swordplay, it has several weaknesses. It is not good in extended fights as it can be rather draining and a lack of focus can put the user at risk with some of the manuevers. Not having knowledge of the enemy's method of attack can also lead to problems since most counters of Phoenix Blade are done during very short time frames, requiring precise timing and aim to successfully counter while attacking. It is also criticized by some to be a reckless style since it is a flurry of offense that typically requires the user to focus heavily on their one target. Variants As it is a rather popular style, the three variants of Phoenix Blade are well represented throughout Divintera. Single Blade: '''The user stands with their free arm's shoulder facing the enemy with their blade held above their head, pointing at their opponent. Their legs are spread, ready to block, parry, or evade. This variant is the most popular, most often used keeping the hand free. The hand is sometimes used to trap the opponent's arm or wrist, but often it switches between this variant and the Two-Handed variant of Phoenix Blade. '''Two-Handed: The user stands with the blade in a high guard, tip and a shoulder pointed at the enemy, with their legs spread. This style is generally not used exclusively, as larger two-handed swords are too difficult to use with speed and precision. This is often used to switch up the offense of a Single Blade practitioner to allow for some more power. The Two-Handed variant is most often used to deliver a finishing blow or in an attempt to bypass armor. Dual Blade: The user stands with a shoulder pointed at their enemy and legs spread. One blade is held above the head, tip pointed at the enemy while the other blade is held just above the waist pointing in the opposite direction. One of the most difficult Dual Blade styles to use, the Phoenix Style variant is also one of the most difficult fight against. A master of this style makes both of their blades difficult to track and their options for counterattacking increase greatly. The already overwhelming assault becomes more difficult to deal with as well, with a flourish by one blade sometimes hypnotizing opponents before they are struck with the other. This style does give up some power, as the user cannot effectively use either blade Two-Handed and the complex manuevers can harm the wielder if not performed to perfection.